Fathers
by 0fictionluver0
Summary: The seven have grown up. Their children...? Handfuls. See how they deal! A collection of one shots in honor of Father's Day! (K rating...possible T?)
1. Percy and Annabeth Jackson

**So in honor of fathers day, I decided to write a collection of one-shots. Um, yeah. Enjoy I guess?**

 **Oh yeah...not mortal AU!:)**

* * *

 **Percy & Annabeth Jackson**

 **child(ren) (oldest to youngest): Noah, Silena, Charlie and Lucas (twins)**

 **Percy's/ Third person POV? Its third I think**

* * *

The first time someone mentioned the fact that having kids would be the best and worst obstacle in life, Percy had snorted. Not because he doubted it would be the best obstacle in life, no, it was the worst obstacle that got him silently laughing. He had saved the world _twice_ for gods sake (um excuse the pun...whoops)! But of course, he couldn't just tell his new mortal friend that. So, he just sighed and said great. You know. To make his friend feel like he was feeding him good advice.

Well, Percy hated to admit it, but Thomas, his mortal friend, was right. The minute baby Noah came home from the hospital, the minute his parents had both gotten to bed after they thought he fell asleep, the minute they had both _just_ fallen asleep...he decided he would cry. And continue crying, and continue crying, and _CONTINUE CRYING. OH MY GODS. WHEN WILL HE STAHP?_ When Percy just about thought he was going to tear his hair out, Noah stopped. Percy sighed, and put the now sleeping Noah in his crib.

Percy crawled back into the bed, stopping once to admire Annabeth, then promptly fell asleep.

But you know what? The baby didn't think a human being needed the nine hours of sleep, and not even twenty minutes later, he started crying. And because Percy was such a gentleman, decided to take Annabeth's "shift", and let her sleep while he dealed with the bawling baby.

He decided Noah was probably hungry, so Percy made his way to the kitchen, still holding the baby, to make the formula. After he succeded in warming it up after about six tries, he sat on the couch, feeding the baby.

After Noah had finished the formula, and fallen asleep, Percy got up to put the bottle in the sink. As he walked back to the couch, Noah woke up and started crying again. Percy groaned. How was Annabeth still sleeping?

He tried rocking the baby, didn't work. He tried bouncing the baby, didn't work. He tried making faces at the baby, didn't work. After about thirty minutes of trial and error, he decided to try something new. He grabbed a bowl, and filled it with water, then brought it back to the coffee table in front of the couch. He sat down with the baby facimg towards the table, and started bending the water.

First it was just shapes that he made grow and shrink but then when the baby seemed to have enough with shapes, he started to try moving things. He created fish, swimming across the ocean floor, he created an octopus as the fish swam by, he created them entering a building block house. Wait...what?! He didn't do that. He stared in wonder as the water formed into building blocks, and then, it got really surprising. Noah reached out to take one of the blocks, and Percy was about to pull him back knowing he'd just come up with a fist soaking in water, but as Noah touched it, it solidified. It didn't freeze, it just _solidified._ The water was still there, it just turned into something the newborn could hold. Well that's new. Percy was stunned. He watched the baby as it started playing with the blocks, and laughing. Percy was now the one mesmerized.

Noah continued to play with the blocks, untill Percy could tell he was slowly getting tired. The blocks started becoming less solidified, they started to actually drip like they were melting, then they altogether collapsed in to the rug, affectivley soaking it completely. Once Percy was sure Noah was asleep, he pulled the water out of the rug, and used the water to carry the bowl and itself to the sink. Percy was so worn out, he decided to close his eyes for a couple minutes. He put Noah on his chest, and leaned back into the couch.

And that's how Annabeth found them the next morning.

* * *

"You cold blooded hydra!" Silena shouted from the playroom.

"You mean, evil Medusa!" You could hear Silena gasp.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me Medusa?!"

"Ya! You got a problem with that?"

"Ya! Got a problem?" You could practically see the way this fight was going down.

Silena probably walked in the playroom when the twins were playing, and either stubbed her toe on something they left out, or they threw something at her. Oh boy.

Here's a quick summary of how old the kids are and whatnot:

Noah is almost fourteen, but he'll be a junior. Hes too smart for his own good. He has power over water like me, but he can also do that weird solidifing thingy...we havent come up with a name for that yet. He looks like Annabeth with green eyes, and he's into sports and science. Weird combo but whatever. Silena is twelve, and gods she's a handful. We just recently learned she can turn into an owl when we went to the zoo and lost her in the owl cage. Yeah. It was scary. Oh yeah. She can also talk to animals. Mainly horses, owls, and dolphins. She looks like me including the green eyes, but shes really smart like Annabeth. I can already tell she's gunna be a handfull when it comes to boys. Sooo looking forward to embarassing her. Her hobbies include some foreign concept called reading, gymnastics, and she seems to have taken a liking to jiu jitsu. Curtesy of her mother. She flips people like a boss. Even I'm slightly scared of her. Sometimes if Noah is home after some-form-of-a-sport practice, they watch documentaries together with their mom. Its actually quite adorable. And last but not least are the two biggest trouble makers. Im contemplating wether or not to beg Annabeth to re name them Connor and Travis Stoll. Even though they are fraternal twins. They are so alike, and yet, so different. Obviously Charlie is my daughter, and Lucas is my son. This is where it gets super cool. Charlie has my hair and Lucas has Annabeth's, and they both have one green eye and one grey. But wait! There's more! (I'm starting to sound like an infomercial...) as far as we know, they have twin telepathy. They tend to finish each others sentences, and they seem to know what the other wants immediately when they want it. But theyre only six going on seven so we can't really ask them. Well we could, but they probably wouldn't understand. Or maybe they would since they have Annabeth genes... Okay wow. I'm rambling... Anyways, the children know the basics of the fact that they are demigods. We only really tell them what they want to know. Mainly Annabeth and I read them greek myth books, and tell them about our adventures. And I'm just know realizeing that was not a "short" summary. Back to the task at hand.

"Lucas! You little bugger! Give me back my phone!" I could hear them stomping around upstairs.

"Na na na na na." I could hear Lucas taunting Sil.

"If you don't give me my phone _right now,_ I will not hesitate to turn into an owl and peck you BEADY LITTLE EYES OUT! Give me my phone!" I heard the thump of the phone hitting the floor followed by a crash and two sets of little kid leggs running down the stairs.

"AHHHHHH. DADDY! Help us! Sil is trying to eat us!" Connor and Tr- I mean Charlie and Lucas came running into the kitchen, and dove behind my legs as an owl swooped down, and almost ran straight into my face.

"Whoa! Sil! Watch it!" The owl's wings slowed as she started morphing back into her humand self. She crossed her now arms with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I turned behind me to see a kid clinging on each leg. If I wasn't supposed to be dadding at the moment...yes I just made that a word... I would've been laughing at how cute the twins were acting.

"Charlie. Lucas. What do you have to say to your sister?" Charlie was the first to pop up. She pointed her finger at Lucas.

"He stole Sil's phone! It's not my fault!" He turned to her with a look of betrayal.

"Hey!" I tried to stop from grinning. I turned to both of them.

"Charlie it's not nice to point fingers, and were you not bugging Silena when she came into the playroom?" She looked down at her shoes.

"Yes daddy."

"So what do you both have to say to Sil?" The were both looking at their feet, dejected.

"Sorry Sil." They said in unison. I turned to look at Silena. She stood there for a second before nodding and stomping back up the stairs to retrieve her fallen phone.

After a second I hearded the kids to the kitchen, trying to cheer them up.

"Now, since you apologized, I think that you two should be rewarded! How does ice cream sound?" The twins nodded furiously.

"ICE CREAM!" Seconds later, I heard Silena's foot steps as she rushed down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Did someone say ice cream?" She said, breathless. I was slightly surprised by her change in mood. Before I could answer, the door to the backyard opened, and Noah came in with his basketball

"I heard someone mention ice cream." What the heck? The door to Annabeth's office opened, and her head popped out.

"Ice cream?" Whaaat?

"Noah, you were outside. How did you hear me say that?!" He just shrugged. Slightly out of breath.

"So when Charlie, Lucas, and Sil are screaming at the top of their lungs, you guys can't hear a thing, but at the slight mention of _ice cream,_ you all seem to obtain super sonic hearing." Annabeth snorts.

"It's ice cream. What do you expect?" I sigh and roll my eyes, before going over to the living room to grab the car keys. I swung the door open.

"Well it looks like we're going out for ice cream." Cheers went around, and the twins jumped off the stools and ran for the car, followed closely by Noah and Silena. Annabeth laughed at the kids antics as we hopped in to the car and and drove out of the driveway. I started the ice cream wanting ritual. I started with the oldest kid, then ended with Annabeth.

"Noah?" He thought for a second before answering.

"Rocky road and cookies n' cream."

"Yum. Sil?"

"Mint chicolate chip and cookie dough." She said with out hesitation.

"Nice, and how about you two back there?" I looked at the twins through the mirror.

"BLUE!" Annabeth burst into laughter.

"I wonder where they get their love for blue." she said, rolling her eyes and grinning.

"Obviously from the most handsome, dashing, brilliant, best loo-hey! Ow!" The kids started laughing and giggling at their parent's bantering.

"Stop gloating Seaweed Brain." I turned to wink at her.

"Ah, but you know its true Wise Girl." She rolled her eyes once again and leaned over the arm rest.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"EWWWWWW!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed! I'm going to try to do all of the seven today, but that probably won't happen. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **ALSO THINKING OF A NEW STORY...DUN NO THE TITLE, BUT THIS IS WHUT I HAVE SO FAR...**

 _ **Beth**_

 ** _Annabeth Chase. Every one knows her. Actress, model, popular_** ** _youtuber. She's also kind, generous, and not to mention, young. At the age of only 17, she's probably the most famous, well known person in the world. But under all that glam, riches, and fame, is a teenage girl who just wants to live her life like a normal girl. Taking on the character Beth, she becomes normal. Well, if you count a nerd normal. She balances her glam life, and her normal life as best as she can, and things seem to be going fine until she meets him. Percy Jackson. Stupid extraordinaire. It seems his life goal is to make her life as miserable as possible. Will she be able to put up with him while trying to maintain her double life? Or will everything come crashing down?_**

 **What do you think? I may not start this story for a while, because of all the other stories I need to finish, but do you think this is a good idea? Should I continue? If so, don't forget to review! Again, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in so long. I hope you guys can forgive me! I luv you guys so much! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Feedback is always welcomed!:D**

 _ **ALSO, I CREATED A WATTPAD ACCOUNT. IF IT'S EASIER FOR YOU GUYS TO READ THERE, MY NAME IS THE SAME. OKAY. BYE NOW.**_

 **~0fictionluver0~**


	2. Jason and Piper Grace

**Hey guys! Sorry it's sooooooo late! So apparently you guys like this enough for me to continue, so yeah. This is probably really terrible because I can't think of anything. Here you go!**

* * *

 **Jason & Piper Grace**

 **child(** **ren) (oldest to youngest): Ben and Caroline**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

I was doing some paper work for the construction of a new temple when my two kids walked through the door.

"But why did you _do_ that! He was just asking a question about the project we we're doing together in history!"

"Yeah right."

"He was!"

"Of course he was. Hinting at a date is something a guy who just wants to be _friends_ does." I could hear Caroline sighing before coming into the kitchen.

"Whatever. Oh hey dad." she said before walking over to the fridge. Probably to get some weird chilled herbal tea stuff.

I never really understood my wife and daughter's obsession with healthy food and drink items. But what I really wanted to know about was the conversation the two siblings were having when they walked into the house.

"So, Ben. Caroline. How was school." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Dad. I know you heard the convo when we walked in, but you shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about Sparky Jr. over here." she said narrowing her eyes at her older brother who just walked into the kitchen.

Piper called me Sparky around the kids a lot when they were younger, mainly out of habit, but when Ben got his powers, we started calling him Sparky Jr. after he took out the entire apartment complex's electricity.

"What?" he said.

"Caroline said you did something?" I raised an eyebrow. He kinda half smirked, but looked half guilty.

"Well, I kinda zapped this kid when Caroline introduced me to him, but that was it!" I gave him a look.

"How many times have I told you. Don't use your powers at school! If you're not careful, you could hurt someone!" He threw his hands in the air.

"All I did was shake his hand, and zap him. It's not like I _burned a hole_ through his hand. There wasn't even smoke. That's how _harmless_ it was." I stared at him, and then remembered.

"Why were you zapping this kid anyway?" this time, he smirked and looked at Caroline who just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Being the caring big brother I am, I was just making sure he was slightly scared of me so when he and Caroline go on their supposed "study date" next week which, come on, we all know they're gunna ditch the studying and go to the movies, he knows that if he messes with my sister, he messes with me."

Lets just get this straight before we move along with this...problem. Ben and Caroline are fraternal twins. Ben is older by four minutes, and always feels the need to protect his apparently "baby" sister. Ben looks like his mom, but has my powers, whilst Caroline looks like me and has her mom's powers. They are now seventeen, and they still act like four year olds. Which is funny. To some extent. Okaaay. Back to the...problem.

"And I keep telling Ben that it's not a date, and he was just _asking_ about our stupid school project!"

"Yeah right. He was _obviously_ asking you out on a date."

"What? No!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the one with mom's genes? Aren't you supposed to know if a guy is _asking you out?"_

"He's not asking me out!"

"Unless... Unless it doesn't work on you because you like him back!" With that, Caroline turned a bright shade of pink. Oh great.

"N-no! That's not true!"

"Ah ha! It is true! You look like a freaking tomato! How could it not be true?!"

"Cuz it's just not true!"

"But it is true!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! Carolines got a daaaaate! Carolines got a daaaaate!"

"I don't! It's not a date!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!" It was quiet for a second as the siblings stared each other down. Ben grinned.

"Yes it is." Caroline looked about ready to blow a fuse.

"Arghhh! You're so annoying!" Ben smirked.

"Thanks I try. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready. I have a date." Ben walked off. Caroline looked shocked for a second, but her shock soon morphed into a smile.

"And will I need to try and scare this mystery girl out of her wits for you?"

"Nah. You're scary enough without trying!" Ben called back down the stairs. Caroline actually smiled as she ran and tackled her brother, efficiently trapping him on the floor in front of the stairs.

"You little bugger!"

"I'm taller than you. not to mention bigger." Caroline was silent for a second before she started tickling her brother. He was thrashing around, and I couldn't help but stare at the two.

"Stop! Caroline! I'm slowly dying! Someone help! StOp! Gah! Oh my gods! Caroline!"

"Not until you take back what you said!"

"Never!"

"Well, then, continue to face my wrath!"

"No! Stop it! Gah!"

"You sure you don't want to take up my offer?"

"Stop! Stop it! Stop it Caroline! Okay! Fine! I'm sorry I said that stuff!" Caroline seemed satisfied enough, and helped her brother off the floor.

"Whatever. Go get ready. You don't want your first impression being that you're always late." She pushed her brother up the stairs, laughing as he told her something funny that I couldn't quite hear.

After they had gone upstairs, I sat there for a second, still trying to process everything that just happend, I snapped out of it. Um. What just happened?! They walked in, arguing _at_ each other, and ended laughing _with_ each other. Whaaaat?

I sat there for a couple of minutes just trying to understand everything, when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Jaaasson! You won't believe it! Noahs got a girlfriend! A real life, actually breathing girlfriend!" Wow. "love" just seems to be in the air today.

"Really? Have you met the girl yet?"

"Yeah! She's really cool! Apparently she's into sports, but also, here's the best part...get this. Get. This. She loves marine biology! Best kid ever!" I rolled my eyes. Of course Percy would like the kid if she was into marine biology.

"Ha. Well you're lucky. Ben is being over protective and zapping Caroline's history partner because he's convinced the boy is asking Caroline out, and on top of that, he's picking on her about the supposed "date" and he has a date tonight." I shook my head, "that boy is crazy."

"Ha! You seem to be having a lot of fun at your house! I'm just trying to embarrass Noah as much as I possibly can. It's actually a lot of fun! Now I understand why my mom did it!" I laughed.

"Well, you have fun with that then. I'll have to try it out. Maybe when Ben's date comes over, I'll try it. I'll call you if it's funny."

"Sure thing. Later bro." with that, Percy hung up.

Now, what can I don that'll embarrass Noah?

* * *

 **So. Was it okay enough? Lemme know. I'll probably re write this when I'm more alert and actually able to keep my eyes open for more than 2 seconds. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying this. I may continue this later even though it was meant for Father's Day. Yeah. Um, hope you like, review** **pleeeease. I need the criticism and love, or what ever you feel like saying, and don't forget to favorite if it actually was okay. Okay yeah. I'm going to bed. Love you guys!:D**

 **~0fictionluver0~**


End file.
